1. Field
The present disclosure relates to display apparatuses and display methods, and for example, to display apparatuses capable of controlling light emitting elements of a display and display methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Display apparatuses are apparatuses having a function of providing an image to a user. Display apparatuses also provide various functions for user convenience along with the function of providing the image. As display apparatuses provide a high resolution image and increase functions for user convenience, display apparatuses consume a significant amount of power. In particular, mobile display apparatuses such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, etc. and large size display apparatuses use various technologies for reducing the amount of power consumed.
Meanwhile, a display may include at least one of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and a quantum dot light-emitting diode (QLED).
The OLED and the QLED may display colors by using a self light emitting phenomenon whereby light is emitted when current flows in a phosphorus organic compound. In particular, when the OLED is used, if a specific screen is driven for a long time in a fixed state, brightness of a display screen may be reduced due to deterioration of a part of a light emitting device.